


Rock Me To Sleep (Never Let Me Go)

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Making Love, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel presents as an Omega he cries. He sobs for days on end, and he hides that fact, tells everyone he’s an Alpha despite the slick dripping from his hole only stopped by one of those tampon things his sister has stored below the bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me To Sleep (Never Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Gabriel presents as an Omega he cries. He sobs for days on end, and he hides that fact, tells everyone he’s an Alpha despite the slick dripping from his hole only stopped by one of those tampon things his sister has stored below the bathroom sink.

He changes it out between classes, and when Anna asks what happened to the box, he shrugs and says he doesn’t know, shoves it deeper down into his bag so no one finds out his secret.

His heats get worse the longer he lets them drag on, the longer he ignores them, and he refuses to look at himself in the mirror or inhale through his nose too often or too deep lest he get a whiff of slick, or see that he’s knotless.

Masturbation is a secret whispered about in the communal showers, but he never takes part in the actual act, no, he refuses to so much as think about having to mate with an Alpha who’ll never understand him.

Three years later and he’s still no where he’d like to be, except now he has a fake knot that slips over his dick, and when he comes he massages it and pretends it’s the real thing, and he ignores the rush of slick that coats his thighs or the heat that makes its presence known right then. He'll clean up and move on, pop a few heat suppressants in his mouth.

The first Alpha he’s ever with, one of the only Alphas he’s ever with, goes by the name Benny. He’s a big teddy bear sort of guy, and he’s got the kindest heart Gabriel has ever known.

“I’m an Alpha,” Gabe says, and Benny kisses him sweetly.

“I know, I can smell it on you.”

That night when they make love, when Gabriel rocks deep into Benny, he cries so hard they have to stop, and Benny finishes the rest of the way until they’re both coming with twin shouts of each other’s names.

He cradles Gabriel in his arms until they fall asleep, no ‘I love you’s needed, all of it unspoken, but so obviously there that there’s no doubt in Gabriel’s mind that he’s loved and understood.

When they meet Sam he’s drawn in. Benny comes to him and tells him about him, about his friend Dean’s mate who’s stuck in chronic heat, and Gabriel jumps on the chance to see him. He knows how it feels not to be understood, to be treated like some rare commodity, and by that time he’s got a knot ready to be ridden, and he offers himself up. He didn’t expect to be mated by the end of it, but he’s more than happy about the outcome.

He knows how to take care of someone who needs it, and when he tells them about his story, Benny holds him close, and they hold him closer, kissing him, making love to him, massaging his sensitive knot, calling him their Alpha, and he comes all over his belly with a cry, and he doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

He never feels outcasted, in fact, with them he feels closer than ever even with so many of them. He feels heard, and never ignored like when he was young. All that is behind him now, and all he can do now is move up and up with his mates supporting him all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
